


Чашка в подарок

by White_Kou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой не нужно сопротивляться искушению, а просто плыть по течению.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чашка в подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: CrazyJill  
> Сиквел к фику "Баскетбол с первого взгляда"

Чашка получилась сентиментальной. Синей с красной полосой посередине, прыгающим человеком и глупой надписью "Fly so high". Джорданс-чашка, думает Кагами и хмурится. Он вертит её в руках наверное с полчаса и никак не может решить, правильно ли поступает. Так глупо дарить на дни рождения чашку — даже если ты убил пару вечеров, придумывая рисунок. Еще глупее дарить чашку и говорить, что именинник не может забрать ее домой. Что она останется здесь, в квартире Тайги. Личная чашка для Аомине. Интересно, эта задница поймет намек или придется озвучивать всё самому?  
  
Тайга со стуком ставит чашку на стол и бродит, не зная, чем себя занять. Зря он все это задумал. Надо было просто купить малолетнему засранцу пару джорданов, может, футболку какую, новый мяч... Вручить все это и не париться ни с чашкой, ни с намеками, ни с этими непонятными отношениями, которые затрещали по швам, даже не успев толком начаться.  
  
Аомине празднует свой день рожденья с друзьями: написал днем смс, что ушел играть с Куроко и Кисе. И непонятно, зайдет ли он к Тайге. Восхищение или обожание — ему в любом случае интереснее общаться со сверстниками.  
  
Тайга накручивает очередной круг по квартире, проверяя, все ли в порядке. Он не хочет себе признаваться, что волнуется. С ума сходит от мысли, что после проигрыша на Межшкольных Аомине может сломаться.  
  
На финальной игре Тоо против Ракузан Тайга сидел на скамейке возле Харасавы. «Консультант команды» назвал его комментатор, когда объявлял составы команд. Тайга посмеялся бы, если бы до рези в глазах не вглядывался на противоположную сторону площадки, где расположились Ракузан.  
  
«Неправильное» — вот как он назвал ощущение, которое голодным червем сосало под ложечкой при взгляде на противника. Что-то было не так. Что-то ускользало, обрушивая на Тайгу шквал иррациональной тревоги. Он понял, что Тоо проиграют, еще до стартового свистка. Харасава, до белых костяшек вцепившийся в собственный локоть тоже знал. И Момои, которая до крови искусала нижнюю губу.  
  
После рослых ребят из Йосен Тайга думал, что его уже ничем не удивить. Но мелкий и на первый взгляд щуплый Акаши Сейджуро ломал волю, едва ступив на площадку.  
  
Аомине был азартен. Аомине ловил кайф от игры с по-настоящему сильным противником. Некоронованные генералы и Император — смешно и пафосно, пока собственными глазами не увидишь их способности. Они играли в поддавки с Тоо первую половину матча. Позволили взять отрыв в двадцать очков, подразнили привкусом скорой победы.  
  
Потом, после поражения, Тайга не раз пересматривал запись игры, и пришел к выводу, что школьник Акаши Сейджуро увидел то, что пропустили они с Харасавой. Идиоты-взрослые, которые слишком хотели урвать свой кусок триумфа. В начале третьей четверти Ракузан показали свою силу. Заставили Аомине выложиться на полную. Заставили его прыгнуть чересчур высоко. И упасть.  
  
Тайга сорвался с места до того, как прозвучал свисток тайм-аута. Не дай боги, у Аомине перелом. Не дай боги, тот больше не сможет... быть собой. Все обошлось, и черт с ним, с поражением. Аомине заработал растяжение и до конца матча просидел на скамейке. Тоо проиграли с разницей в тридцать два очка.  
  
«В любом случае, мы показали отличный результат», — говорил Имаеши после игры, и все согласно кивали. Мальчишки, у которых мечта ускользнула сквозь пальцы, делали вид, что все отлично. Из уважения к капитану, у которого дрожал голос. Из уважения к Аомине, который отсутствующим взглядом смотрел внутрь себя.  
  
Проигрыш изменил его. Нога пришла в норму, хотя врач и запретил ему большие нагрузки в течение целого месяца. Он мог играть, но брал мяч в руки с такой тоской, что Тайга не знал, куда себя девать.  
  
— А ведь это мой первый проигрыш за последние три года, — сказал потом Аомине. — Ну, если не считать ту игру с тобой, сенсей, — добавил он, хмыкнув, и снова уставился в пустоту.  
  
После финала Межшкольных он отдалился, перестал приставать и подкалывать, нарываться на подзатыльник. Тайга скучает по прежнему Аомине — по его улыбке, хищному прищуру, горячему подростковому телу, которое так сладко было прижимать к себе во время поцелуев.  
  
Когда Тайга понял, что уже поздно отмахиваться от собственных чувств, решил, что подождет хотя бы до восемнадцатилетия Аомине. Он изо всех сил цепляется за собственные принципы и предрассудки, но все равно понимает, что долго не продержится. Понимает, что он гребанный извращенец, и что у него стоит на мальчишку, который даже бриться не начал, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Он снова дрочит по три раза на день, как в четырнадцать лет, и дает волю фантазиям, но не рукам. Сейчас главное снова вернуть Аомине любовь к баскетболу, разжечь в его глазах азарт.  
  
Взгляд снова останавливается на чашке с силуэтом Джордана, и Тайга в который раз ругает себя за идиотский дизайн. Ну, если Аомине не понравится, Тайга лучше сам разобьет ее. Якобы ненароком. И утянет его в магазин кроссовок.  
  
На столешнице начинает вибрировать телефон — звонит Аомине:  
  
— Сенсей, — хрипло выдыхает он в трубку, и по затылку пробегают мурашки. — Мы доиграли. Скоро буду.  
  
Тайга слушает короткие гудки, и тонет в коктейле из возбуждения, стыда и беспокойства. После поцелуев Аомине дышал точно так же — рвано, хрипло, возбужденно. Его губы краснели, будто их кто-то намазал вишневым джемом, а блестели так, что хотелось облизывать их снова и снова.  
  
Через пару недель его нога придёт в норму, и начнутся усиленные тренировки. Тайга уже составил план, Харасава и Момои внесли в него небольшие коррективы. Силовые упражнения, плаванье, нагрузка на ноги — все для того, чтобы тело пятнадцатилетнего мальчика справлялось с диким ритмом его игры. Шестнадцатилетнего, мысленно поправляет себя Тайга. Очень скоро они снова будут стоять на площадке напротив друг друга: взмыленные, злые, возбужденные. Снова сойдутся в борьбе за будущее Аомине — бедром к бедру, глаза в глаза, разделяя одно дыхание на двоих.  
  
Тайга не представляет, как играть со стояком. В том, что у него встанет, нет сомнений. Запретный плод сладок, и сладость эта тонким слоем размазана по смуглой лоснящейся коже Аомине. К нему хочется прикасаться — ладонями, языком, прижаться всем телом. Растворить в себе, присвоить и больше не отпускать. Трахнуть так, чтобы хрипло вскрикивал в подушку, и сжимался своей девственной задницей вокруг члена.  
  
Тайга сглатывает и смотрит на часы, прикидывая, успеет ли сходить в душ. Он наспех срывает с себя одежду и включает холодную воду. Сжав зубы, он думает, что в его возрасте и с недотрахом вполне нормально так реагировать, поэтому делает воду погорячее, обхватывает стоящий колом член и размашисто дрочит, представляя, как взмыленный после игры Аомине стягивает с себя футболку и усаживается к нему на колени. Где-то на задворках сознания мелькает мысль, что это педофилия, что Тайга учитель, и все это — грязное извращение, но от нее возбуждение только усиливается.  
  
Он кончает с глухим стоном и кусает губы, чувствуя, как выплескивается сперма. Прислоняется лбом к запотевшей стене и думает, что после смерти попадет в ад для самых скверных грешников. Или что в следующей жизни родится каким-нибудь отвратительным червяком, которого съест не менее отвратительное животное.  
  
Он льет на ладонь жидкое мыло, проводит по груди, задумчиво останавливаясь на сосках, а затем заводит руку назад, оглаживает себя по ягодице и, поколебавшись, ныряет пальцами в ложбинку. Тайга вздыхает и выгибает спину, проталкивая в себя всего одну фалангу.  
  
Все-таки у Аомине сегодня день рождения. Почему бы не поздравить его как следует?  
  


***

  
Куроко и Кисе, — думает Дайки, пока едет в метро. Смогли бы они победить, выйдя на площадку против Акаши? А если бы вместе с ними был Дайки? Возможно ли это вообще — победить Акаши?  
  
Он хмурится, разглядывая свою унылую рожу в отражении. Стоящая рядом девчонка бросает заинтересованные взгляды, но ему на это плевать. Извини, малышка, но я, кажется, педик. От этой мысли становится еще паршивее.  
  
Проигрыш словно вернул его на землю. Подрезал крылья чертовой эйфории, из-за которой Дайки казалось, что он все может и вообще непобедим и абсолютен. Если кто уж и абсолютен, так это Акаши со своей больной головой. А Дайки так — пустое место рядом с ним и его свитой.  
  
Ощущать себя слабым было отстойно. Но еще отстойнее было чувство вины. Нет, никто не упрекал его в том прыжке, ведь он просто выкладывался на все сто, но сам Дайки знал — его просто спровоцировали. Вынудили сделать ошибку, устранили с поля, как помеху.  
  
— Ты должен быть мне благодарен, — процедил Акаши, когда Дайки прихрамывая уходил с площадки.  
  
Благодарен, а как же! Он бы с удовольствием дал бы Акаши в морду. И себе — чтобы больше так не тупить.  
  
Смотреть на то, как твою команду методично размазывают тонким слоем было невыносимо. Перед глазами играли не Ракузан — Тейко, пари «кто больше забьет», скука. Ощущение абсолютного превосходства над противником, когда пофиг на чувства других.  
  
Кагами предлагал переночевать у себя, но Дайки отказался. Ему было стыдно перед сенсеем, да и хотелось все обдумать в одиночестве.После рёва трибун тишина пустой комнаты оглушала.  
  
Он несколько минут смотрел на экран телефона, но все-таки решился и позвонил.  
  
— Тецу, — сказал он, когда на том конце раздалось сонное «алло?». — Я понял, Тецу. Я был неправ.  
  
Они проговорили два часа, смеялись и грустили, а потом договорились встретиться через неделю и сыграть. «Через неделю» выпало как раз на день рожденье, Куроко притащил с собой Кисе, тот притащил с собой мяч, и они играли втроем, хотя Дайки в основном просто стоял столбом, чтобы не напрягать травмированную ногу.  
  
Он выходит на станции и неспешно топает к дому Кагами. Вкусно пожрать, а потом вместе смотреть запись какого-нибудь матча — неплохо, хотя Дайки предпочел бы срезаться с сенсеем на площадке. После проигрыша ему неловко оставаться с ним наедине, хотя целоваться хочется всё так же. Больше всего на свете Дайки хочется, чтобы Кагами, наконец, прикоснулся к нему по-взрослому — эта мысль возбуждает и пугает одновременно. Дайки знает, как мужчины занимаются сексом, он смотрел пару роликов в интернете, но вместо того, чтобы подрочить на гейскую порнушку, испытал только отвращение. Ни члены, ни растянутые дырки на экране его не привлекали. От вида долбящихся в жопу пидоров его тянуло блевать, но стоило только закрыть ноут и представить рядом Кагами — член вставал, как по команде. Это было странно, ведь раньше дрочить получалось только на фотки грудастых красоток, а теперь его возбуждал взрослый мужик — запах силы, белозубый оскал, дурацкая привычка трепать по макушке, будто Дайки маленький. Он думает, что сегодня надо бы смыться домой пораньше, чтобы снова не пришлось дрочить, запершись в туалете у Кагами, и нетерпеливо считает этажи, пока лифт едет со скоростью черепахи.  
  
Кагами открывает, стоит нажать кнопку домофона — мокрые волосы торчат во все стороны, футболка облепляет ещё влажный торс.  
  
— Заходи. Я только успел выскочить из душа.  
  
Дайки здоровается и старательно пялится на свои кроссовки. Раньше он точно не обратил бы на такие вещи внимания.  
  
По квартире разливаются аппетитные запахи, и в животе тут же начинает урчать. В гостиной на европейский манер сервирован стол, а посередине возвышается бутылка чего-то явно алкогольного.  
  
— Как в ресторане, — выдыхает Дайки, не зная, куда себя деть.  
  
— Иди мой руки, — кивает Кагами и берётся за бутылку.  
  
Дайки мнется, но послушно бредет в ванную. Смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале и смущается ещё больше. Так не пойдет. Они не смогут общаться, если он так будет реагировать на каждое движение своего личного тренера.  
  
«Личного», — мечется в голове, и по щекам расползается жар. Дайки закусывает губу и плещет в лицо холодной водой. Он бы с удовольствием подрочил прямо здесь и сейчас, но Кагами что-то заподозрит, если он задержится.  
  
— Сенсей, а ты в курсе, что я несовершеннолетний? — говорит Дайки, нюхая содержимое своего бокала.  
  
— Здесь детская доза, не опьянеешь. — Кагами раскладывает по тарелкам мясо, заливает соусом и украшает какой-то зеленой фигней. — Сядь уже и не маячь! — рявкает он.  
  
Дайки послушно занимает свое место. Он делает глоток на пробу, потом берет бутылку и вчитывается в этикетку. Какое-то странное европейское вино, ни одного слова по-японски, да и английских там нет. Разобрав только какие-то цифры и проценты, он возвращает бутылку на место и ёрзает, разглядывая столовый прибор.  
  
— Зачем столько? — спрашивает он, поднося одну из вилок к глазам. Дайки знает, что каждая из них предназначена для определенного блюда, но вот какая именно и для какого — без понятия.  
  
— Буду учить тебя хорошим манерам, — смеётся Кагами и пятерней зачесывает волосы назад — охрененно сексуальный. Он подходит ближе и показывает: — Начинаешь с края и продвигаешься к центру. Первая для закусок, а эта — для салатов и мяса, у нее зубчики длиннее, видишь? Не забывай пользоваться ножом.  
  
— Эй, нельзя ли просто съесть все это палочками?  
  
Кагами с довольной ухмылкой выуживает из заднего кармана запечатанные хаши.  
  
— Только в честь дня рождения. В следующий раз будем обучать тебя манерам.  
  
Дайки хмурится и протягивает руку. Это игривое настроение его пугает, он не знает, как себя вести, поэтому молчит, чтобы не ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость. В школе было как-то проще... легче. Дайки там был на своём месте, а здесь, в этой квартире с идеальной «взрослой» чистотой, ему не по себе. После победы над Кайджо Дайки бывал здесь всего дважды и каждый раз не мог избавиться от пошлятины в своей голове. Кагами хватает его за запястье и, наклонившись, невесомо целует — просто прижимается губами — легко и целомудренно, совсем не похоже на их обычные поцелуи. Это длится всего мгновение, но сердце как будто ухает в живот. Кагами тут же занимает место напротив, а Дайки как дурак сжимает чертовы палочки в кулаке и не знает, куда деть глаза.  
  
В последнее время он чувствует их разницу в возрасте особенно остро. Может, из-за проигрыша, может, еще по каким-то причинам, но Дайки как никогда раньше понимает, что он — всего лишь подросток, который не умеет ничего, кроме баскетбола. Да и в баскет, как оказалось, не так уж хорошо играет.  
  
— Давай есть, иначе все остынет, — говорит Кагами, и они принимаются за еду.  
  
Было время, когда Дайки уплетал все съестное, не очень-то обращая внимания на вкус. Стряпня Момои быстро убила в нем гурмана — если после еды не тянет блевать и не приходится сидеть на толчке, значит, она съедобна. С Кагами все по-другому — Дайки чувствует мягкость сметанного соуса поверх изрядно приправленного мяса, тонкий вкус оливкового масла и пикантный оттенок бальзамического соуса в салате. Он уплетает за обе щеки — после игры с Кисе и Куроко разыгрался аппетит — и в какой-то момент замечает, что выпил уже два бокала вина. Дайки смотрит на опустевшую тарелку и морщится, чувствуя легкое головокружение.  
  
— Скоро протрезвеешь, ты не так много выпил.  
  
Он поднимает глаза и видит Кагами, который смакует содержимое своего бокала, откинувшись на спинку стула — медленно и не сводя с Дайки глаз. От этого внутри будто разливается лава, а может, в квартире просто отключился кондиционер.  
  
— Обалденно вкусно! — говорит Дайки, чтобы скрыть замешательство. — Честно сказать, я так еще никогда не обжирался на свой день рождения.  
  
Кагами вдруг щелкает пальцами:  
  
— Точно! Я же забыл про подарок!  
  
Он уходит в сторону кухни, а Дайки со вздохом проводит ладонью по покрытому испариной лбу. И что он так разнервничался, в самом деле? Раньше же все было отлично, откуда взялось это непонятное ощущение неловкости и желание сбежать куда подальше?  
  
— С Днем рожденья тебя! — баритоном поет Кагами и ставит перед ним коробку в подарочной бумаге и большим бантом сверху.  
  
Дайки пялится на неё несколько секунд, не зная, что сказать. До сих пор ему дарили только деньги, на крайний случай, новый мяч. Но Кагами решил его удивить.  
  
— Там крутая мобила?  
  
Кагами складывает руки на груди и сводит свои лохматые брови:  
  
— Открывай давай.  
  
Когда оберточная бумага вместе с бантом летят в сторону, Дайки уже знает, что сейчас увидит. Он испытывает легкое разочарование, когда заглядывает в коробку.  
  
— Надо же, чашка, — говорит он, вытаскивая её на свет. Как банально. Хотя и красиво. Правда он ждал чего-то другого. Более... крутого? — Рисунок... клёвый. Спасибо, — он кивает и снова запечатывает чашку, но Кагами ему мешает.  
  
— Эта чашка останется здесь, — говорит он и отшвыривает пустую коробку.  
  
Дайки какое-то время разглядывает круглый бок с силуэтом прыгающего человека, а потом поднимает взгляд.  
  
— Не понял?  
  
Кагами наклоняется совсем близко, так, что его торчащая челка щекочет Дайки лоб:  
  
— Я сказал, что эта чашка останется здесь, потому что тебе часто придется из неё пить.  
  
Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но слова тонут в поцелуе — медленном, с пряным привкусом специй и сладковатым ароматом вина. Кагами лижет его нижнюю губу, а потом мягко прихватывает её зубами и втягивает в рот, посасывая. Спину простреливает удовольствием. Дайки тянется вверх, за ним, и вот они уже стоят, целуясь, а он не знает, куда деть руки.  
  
Кагами запускает ладони под футболку — гладит бока, массирует поясницу. Это расслабляет и возбуждает одновременно, Дайки чувствует, как у него встает, и умирает от желания стянуть с себя джинсы и отдрочить прямо здесь. Он тянет Кагами на себя, чтобы потереться пахом о его бедро. Это так приятно, что он трется ещё и ещё, не в силах остановиться. По спине пробегают мурашки, а Дайки может только лизать чужой язык у себя во рту и двигать бедрами. Если повезёт, он успеет кончить быстрее, чем Кагами отстранится. Спускать в трусы неприятно, но хотя бы не так обидно, как в прошлый раз, когда Кагами оттолкнул его и сказал разобраться со всем в ванной в компании правой руки.  
  
Дайки стонет в голос, когда чувствует, как в лопатки впиваются пальцы. Поцелуй заканчивается, но Кагами не отстраняется — смотрит из-под опущенных ресниц, и сыто, довольно улыбается.  
  
— Я чувствую себя педофилом, — говорит он, и от его глубокого, рокочущего голоса по коже пробегает дрожь.  
  
Дайки всхлипывает и тянется к его губам — если Кагами сейчас его пошлёт, это будет самый большой облом за вечер. Анти-подарок, который испоганит настроение на неделю вперед.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга — Дайки с надеждой, Кагами — испытывающе.  
  
— Почему у взрослых столько заморочек? — говорит Дайки и медленно выдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
— Потому что без них мы не были бы взрослыми.  
  
— Это прозвучало совсем не круто, сенсей. — Он хочет отступить на шаг, но Кагами держит, не отпуская.  
  
— А ты сегодня какой-то слишком послушный, Аомине. — По его губам скользит улыбка. — Помнишь, ты как-то хотел, чтобы я тебе отдрочил? Твое желание ещё в силе?  
  
Желание Дайки в такой силе, что сил едва хватает на то, чтобы кивнуть. Кагами тянет его в спальню и без слов роняет на широкую кровать.  
  
Когда он оказывается рядом и дергает язычок молнии на джинсах Дайки вниз, тот не может поверить своим глазам. Штаны с трусами оказываются где-то возле колен, его вставший член свешивается набок. Кагами просто обхватывает его ладонью и ведет вниз, обнажая головку.  
  
Дайки заходится стоном и падает на подушку. Наконец-то! В его легких слишком много воздуха, кажется, будто он захлебнется без воды. В паху разливается горячее, тягучее, словно патока, удовольствие, которое медленно наполняет все тело. Кагами дергает кулаком вверх-вниз, а потом натягивает кожицу почти до боли. Дайки всхлипывает и морщится, приподнимаясь.  
  
Кагами смотрит прямо на него, ловит взглядом каждую эмоцию. Склоняется над головкой и жарко выдыхает, не сводя глаз с его лица. Это завораживает. Это, черт возьми, заводит до белого шума в ушах, когда не слышно ничего, кроме оглушающего биения пульса.  
  
Кагами переводит взгляд на член, еще раз медленно ведет рукой вверх и вниз, а затем снова впивается взглядом в лицо и наклоняется ниже. Он ведет языком прямо по головке, и Дайки дергается, поджимая на ногах пальцы, и заходится всхлипами, кончая.  
  
Он лежит, слушая сердечный набат, и часто смаргивает, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то кроме пятен перед глазами.  
  
— А ты быстро, — Кагами нависает сверху и ведет языком по губам, заставляя их раскрыться.  
  
Дайки отвечает на солоноватый поцелуй с привкусом его собственной спермы. Он шумно выдыхает через нос и, наконец, расслабляется, обвивая шею Кагами руками. Он будет вспоминать этот взгляд, этот язык на члене каждый раз, когда будет дрочить. А в ближайшие дни он будет много дрочить. Очень много. Потому что этого мало.  
  
— Я подумал, что чашка тебе не понравилась, поэтому решил...  
  
— Мне все подарки понравились, — говорит Дайки и не узнает свой охрипший голос. Кагами трется о его скулу носом и это так уютно, так... по-домашнему, что хочется отрубиться в этой большой кровати, которая пахнет Кагами.  
  
— Вот как? Я припас еще один.  
  
Дайки широко распахивает глаза и невольно дёргается в сторону, когда под мошонкой скользят пальцы, а потом упираются прямо в задницу. Это странно, а потому неприятно, он весь подбирается, не зная, что сделать — расслабиться или сбежать. Кагами хмурится, вглядываясь в его лицо, и это страшнее всего. Дайки не хочет выглядеть трусом, но он еще не готов, он не думал, что так быстро, они же до этого даже не трогали друг друга, только целовались.  
  
Кагами рывком переворачивает его на живот и одной ладонью вжимает в кровать. Покрывает поцелуями спину, спускаясь до поясницы и ниже. Когда он целует ягодицы, Дайки готов помереть со стыда.  
  
— Сенсей? — он ерзает, чувствуя, как у него снова встает.  
  
Кагами берет в горсть его яйца и перебирает пальцами. Это так кайфово, что хочется расставить ноги пошире и выгнуться, приходится кусать губы, чтобы этого не сделать. Кагами вдруг больно впивается зубами в ягодицу и снова его переворачивает. Дайки не может сдержать облегченного вздоха, но тут же вздрагивает, когда вокруг соска смыкаются зубы, а потом место укуса зализывает язык. Дайки вытягивается и послушно приподнимается, когда с него стягивают футболку. Он зарывается пальцами в рыжие волосы и думает, что ещё немного и спустит, даже не прикасаясь к члену. Он лежит абсолютно голый, в глаза бьет жёлтый свет лампы, но скользящий по груди язык выделывает что-то невообразимое и остаётся только ёрзать, сипло дыша сквозь зубы.  
  
Реальность возвращается вместе с пальцем, который снова упирается в анус и трет сжатые мышцы.  
  
— Сен...мм.. Сенсей, я... — Дайки приподнимается, отстраняясь, но Кагами тут же убирает руку и просто гладит его по бедру.  
  
— Шшшш... Я не собираюсь трахать тебя без подготовки, успокойся.  
  
Дайки сглатывает, наблюдая широко распахнутыми глазами за Кагами, который раздевается, а потом выуживает из-под подушки резинки и тюбик. Он не верит своим глазам, когда Кагами перекидывает через него ногу и раскатывает по члену презерватив. По члену Дайки...  
  
— Эй, отомри уже, — смеется он. — Дай-ка руку.  
  
Дайки зачарованно смотрит, как на пальцы ему льется какой-то жидкий, жирный крем.  
Кагами закручивает тюбик и бросает его на пол, а потом подтягивается чуть выше.  
  
— Давай, Аомине, смажь меня. Ты же уже гуглил, как заниматься сексом с мужчинами, а?  
  
— Я... — Дайки облизывает пересохшие губы. Его трясет от возбуждения и близости Кагами. Сенсея, с которым он, черт возьми, играл в баскет и...  
  
— Просто вставь уже свои пальцы мне в задницу, — жарко выдыхает Кагами ему на ухо.  
  
Он заводит руку, стараясь не перепачкать Кагами в смазке, а тот ложится сверху и прогибается. Его член вжимается Дайки в живот, и это так охуенно, что хочется прижаться и потереться о него еще. Дайки нащупывает сжавшийся вход и шумно сглатывает. Он собирается засунуть пальцы в задницу другому мужику. Своему сенсею, который на десять лет старше. Сенсею, который уделывает Дайки в баскет, который выше на целую голову, который...  
  
От которого едет крыша, мир становится с ног на голову, и хочется трахаться, играть в баскет и снова трахаться. Целоваться, кусать друг друга, орать от удовольствия. Дайки всхлипывает и царапает округлые ягодицы. Он мысленно считает до пяти и закусывает щеку до крови, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться. Кагами целует его веки и вжимает бедрами в кровать, поторапливая.  
  
Сначала получается вставить только указательный. Вокруг него тут же сжимаются мышцы, но быстро расслабляются, и Дайки вводит средний палец.  
  
— Блядь...  
  
Кагами распахивает глаза и целует — глубоко, по-взрослому, так, что Дайки прокатывает по самому краю.  
  
— Все, вытаскивай, — он съезжает чуть ниже и привстает на коленях, приставляя член Дайки к скользкому входу.  
  
— Сенсей, я...  
  
Дайки чувствует, как головка прикасается к чему-то, а затем её медленно обхватывают со всех сторон.  
  
— Я же... кончу сейчас.  
  
Кагами дергает бедрами, одним движением насаживаясь до конца, и Дайки вскрикивает. Член как будто оказывается в кипящем масле — тесно, горячо, скользко. Дайки чувствует, как от удовольствия закатываются глаза и отпускает себя, позволяя оргазму накрыть с головой. Собственный голос кажется чужим — как у порноактера в ролике. Но блядь, если им так же клево, как только что было Дайки...  
  
— Скорострел, — раздается насмешливый голос Кагами. — Хотя в твоем возрасте простительно.  
  
Приятная теснота вокруг члена исчезает, а вслед за ней — использованный презерватив. Дайки сонно моргает, глядя, как Кагами сидит на нем и водит кулаком по собственному члену.  
  
— Сенсей решил подрочить на меня, — говорит он и ухмыляется, но тут же сжимает зубы, чтобы не застонать.  
  
Кагами не отвечает, двигая рукой все быстрее, и Дайки невольно выгибается, когда на его живот падают горячие капли спермы. Это зрелище не вызывает отвращения. Скорее наоборот. Он облизывается, глядя на блестящий длинный член с крупной головкой, и кусает кончик языка борясь с желанием попробовать его на вкус.  
  
— А у тебя большой, сенсей, — говорит он и, собрав с себя пару капель, облизывает пальцы.  
  
— Мелкий засранец, — выдыхает Кагами.  
  
Он нависает сверху и прижимает руки Дайки к кровати. И не целует, скорее кусает, цепляет зубами язык и втягивает в свой рот, посасывая.  
  
— Не дразни меня, Аомине, иначе я тебя трахну по-настоящему, — шипит он.  
  
После они вдвоем вытираются салфетками и ныряют под одно одеяло. Дайки вздрагивает, когда к нему прижимается большое, мускулистое тело Кагами. Засыпать вот так непривычно и странно. Но очень уютно. И... правильно?  
  
Он закрывает глаза с мыслями, что этот день рожденья — один из лучших в его жизни.  
  


***

  
Кагами просыпается от шума льющейся воды. Надо же, Аомине проснулся первым, хотя обычно любит поспать подольше. Может, решил ускользнуть незамеченным?  
  
Кагами широко открывает глаза и со вздохом переворачивается на спину. Член топорщит одеяло, трётся о ткань, а это совсем неприятно. Но приходится терпеть, чтобы не столкнуться с Аомине.  
  
Наверное, стоит дать ему шанс уйти и все обдумать.  
  
Кагами рассматривает бежевый потолок и прислушивается к ощущениям. Страх, сомнение, растерянность — сейчас не время для них.  
  
Он думает, что зря распустил руки. Аомине всё ещё его ученик, у них немаленькая разница в возрасте, общество их непременно осудит... Хотя зачем себе врать? На общество Кагами плевать. Вчера он думал, что утолив голод, не будет хотеть Аомине так сильно. Наверное, просто обманывал сам себя.  
  
На самом деле Кагами едва сдерживается, чтобы не присоединиться к Аомине в душе. Огладить его влажную кожу, скользнуть по ней языком и пальцами. Потереться членом о смуглые ягодицы, и медленно, растягивая удовольствие, отдрочить ему. Чтобы ошалело смаргивал и шипел, умоляя быстрее все закончить.  
  
Кагами тяжело сглатывает. В ушах молоточками стучит возбуждение, а внизу живота сводит от предвкушения. Он кладет руку на пах поверх одеяла, стараясь не дёргать бёдрами.  
  
Нельзя быть таким озабоченным, Кагами-сенсей. Подумай о своём ученике.  
Эта мысль немного отрезвляет, хотя Кагами продолжает кусать губы.  
  
В ванной становится тихо, Аомине едва слышно шуршит одеждой. Щёлкает дверь, босые ноги шлепают мимо спальни по коридору.  
  
Кагами окидывает взглядом комнату. Аомине не забрал свою одежду, вот она, валяется на полу.  
  
На кухне клацает дверца холодильника, стучит посуда. Кагами откидывает одеяло и подымается. Он выходит в коридор и, не говоря ни слова, идет в ванную. Конечно же, ему просто не терпится отлить. И он совершенно не избегает Аомине и не дает ему шанса свободно одеться и уйти, просто сразу же включает душ и становится под прохладные струи.  
  
Кагами несвойственна нерешительность, но он остервенело трёт себя мочалкой, пытаясь найти в голове ответы.  
  
Он не жалеет о случившемся, он любит Аомине. Это именно любовь, а не вот то дурацкое слово, которое японцы используют во время признаний. Он хочет Аомине. Хочет быть его опорой и поддержкой, противником и наставником. Кагами усмехается, понимая, что влип окончательно.  
  
И что сойдёт с ума, если после всего случившегося Аомине попытается отдалиться.  
Он вытирается полотенцем и, просто обмотав его вокруг бедер, идет на кухню.  
  
Аомине торчит возле разделочного стола, вертит в руках две банки с чаем.  
  
— Я так и не понял, в чём между ними разница, — говорит он, оборачиваясь.  
  
На нем застиранная домашняя футболка и болтающиеся на бедрах джинсы. Одежда Кагами. Одежда, которую он надел после вчерашнего секса.  
  
Кагами сглатывает, понимая, что, кажется, стал фетишистом. Он подходит совсем вплотную, так, чтобы потереться о задницу Аомине. Наклоняется и хватает зубами за шею. Замирает, ощущая чужую дрожь, и довольно вздыхает.  
  
— Разница в том, что вот в этой банке я храню порошковый карри.  
  
Аомине хмыкает и с улыбкой оборачивается.  
  
— Доброе утро, Кагами-сенсей, — говорит он и скалится, демонстрируя свою довольную наглую рожу.  
  
Кагами кивает, чувствуя, как страхи и сомнения слетают, словно шелуха. Он проводит пальцами по губам Аомине, понимая, что выглядит слишком серьёзно, а потому, наверное, жалко, но не может удержаться от такого сентиментального проявления нежности. Он всматривается в тёмные глаза Аомине, пытаясь найти в них ответ.  
  
И Аомине отвечает. Прислоняется, кладет голову Кагами на плечо и неловко обнимает одной рукой.  
  
— Тебе понравилось заниматься со мной сексом? — в его голосе дрожит смущение.  
  
— Конечно. Так понравилось, что я не могу дождаться следующего раза, — уверенно говорит Кагами и кивает.  
  
Аомине начинает трястись от смеха, но заметно расслабляется.  
  
— Ну да, я же такой охуенный. — Он вскидывает взгляд — дерзкий, живой. Такой, что хочется устроить «следующий раз» прямо здесь, на кухне.  
  
Кагами отстраняется от греха подальше и разворачивает Аомине к столу.  
  
— Такой охуенный ты едва не сделал нам чай из карри. Смотри не перепутай банки, а я пока оденусь.  
  
Он возвращается в комнату, ловя себя на том, что не перестаёт улыбаться. Всего пара мелочей — и мелкий засранец сумел объяснить свои чувства.  
  
Учись, Кагами-сенсей!  
  
Он перестилает белье, собирает одежду. Бросает взгляд на приоткрытый шкафчик, из которого Аомине утянул вещи, и снова улыбается.  
  
Когда он возвращается на кухню, Аомине уже сидит за столом. И с довольной рожей пьет из чашки, которую вчера получил в подарок.


End file.
